


A Wandering Swordsman’s Downfall

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Blood, Gen, Hurt, Manhandling, Pain, Stabbing, Sylvix Relationship is up to you, Whether Platonic or Romantic, Whump, Whumptober 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: After the war was over, Felix had abandoned his noble title and lived his life as a swordsman. He had assisted Sylvain with his services until his term was over. When Felix left Gautier territory after a few moons, he found himself wandering in a forest and attacked by bandits. Those thugs managed to overpower him, and he was hauled over to a certain former court mage.Based off the Sylvain/Felix non-Azure Moon ending.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYManhandled/Forced to their Knees
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Wandering Swordsman’s Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story includes stabbing, manhandling, blood, and minor torture.
> 
> If there is anything I missed, please let me know.

After the war was over, Felix learned that there were still skirmishes happening across Fódlan. Bored with his noble duties as Duke Fraldarius, Felix abandoned his title and took the opportunity to use his sword again. Decades later, he was able to reconnect with Sylvain, who was currently the Margrave of House Gautier. The Margrave needed Felix’s services, so Sylvain hired Felix to fend off the Sreng troops from invading Gautier territory and take down bandits across that general area. During their free times, Sylvain would treat Felix for dinner, whether it was to celebrate a victory or to catch up on their friendship. When his term at House Gautier was over, Felix had packed his bags and was about to leave the area. Before he could go, Sylvain stopped him so he could say goodbye to his friend.

“Be careful out there. I don’t want you to break that promise we made since we were kids.” He said with an optimistic smile, even though he was slightly concerned.

Felix did not turn to look at his friend, but he did smirk and replied, “I’m not dying anytime soon. I can handle myself.” He waved back at Sylvain and then he departed House Gautier.

Moons had passed since then, and Felix was wandering in a forest during the evening. He stayed on high alert just in case he got ambushed, so he kept his sword ready. During his travels, Felix came across a group of bandits, who attacked him for some unknown reason. The swordsman thought these thugs would be an easy challenge, so he took them all out with ease. But then reinforcements emerged from the trees and attempted to take the swordsman down. Felix fended off as many bandits as he could, but he was outnumbered. One of them managed to disarm the swordsman, but Felix was not going to give in. He fended them off with his bare fists, which still gave him a fighting chance. But the bandits managed to overpower him as they brought him to the ground and subdue him with rope.

“My, My, aren’t you in a bit of a predicament, Fraldarius.” A woman emerged from behind the trees.

The bandits yanked Felix up by his arms and hair, and then they manhandled him towards the newcomer. The swordsman glared up at this strange woman but widen his eyes as he got a glimpse of her. She had long white hair, pasty white skin, black eyelids, and white eyes that lack a pupil. She was also wearing a black robe with a hood over her head. This woman looked to be those people from Shambhala, but Felix thought they were eradicated from that javelin of light.

“Who are you?!” Felix scowled at her. “What do you want?!”

“Oh, you don’t recognize me with this form, do you.” The woman noted. “Here, maybe this form might be familiar to you.”

The strange lady then transformed her appearance with magic right before Felix’s eyes. She now had long salmon pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, and she wore a burgundy gown. Felix’s scowl had darkened as he recognized the lady who stood before him.

“Cornelia Arnim…” He voice was drenched in venom. “I knew there was something suspicious about-”

A slap smacked Felix across the face before he could finish his sentence.

“Quiet boy, you and that false god army ruined our plans of taking over Fodlan!” Cornelia barked. “Now I’m going to take my revenge on you petty little brats to teach you a lesson. But-” She grabbed a hold of Felix’s chin and forced him to look up at her. “I guess I’ll have a little bit of fun before destroying you completely.”

Felix spat in her face, which aggravated her and then she cast a death spell at him. The impact had knocked him back and the bandits struggled to maintain a tight grip on him. Cornelia demanded them to drop the captive on his knees so she could deal with him herself. After the bandits did what they were told, they backed away as the former court mage approach the bounded swordsman. She yanked Felix head up by the hair and pulled out a knife from her belt.

“I heard you have a Major Crest, dear boy. It would be a shame that I let your blood go to waste.” Cornelia spoke in an insincere sweet voice.

She pushed Felix on his back and cast another death spell at him. Cornelia only did that to weaken him, so he could struggle less. She demanded the bandits to unbind Felix’s wrists, only to remove his jacket. Although weakened, the swordsman still tried to fight them off as he was being manhandled, but to no avail. After the bandits took the jacket off, Cornelia demanded that they retie the Felix’s wrists, lay him back on the ground and hold his arms up. After they did as they were told, Cornelia crawled on top of swordsman and stabbed his left bicep with her knife. Felix grunted in pain as the former court mage drew blood from his arm. She then asked the bandits if they were carrying a jar, but they all shook their heads and one of them showed her a small empty bottle instead.

“Well this isn’t going to do.” Cornelia replied in disappointment. “I would need a lot of his blood for my experiments, but-” she took the bottle from the bandit and said, “I guess I could have a sample.”

She placed the vial near Felix’s wound and collected the blood by using her dark magic. The swordsman grunted in agony as his blood was being manipulated. Once Cornelia collected enough, she grabbed a roll of bandages from her pouch and wrapped up Felix’s injury. She yanked him by the hair again and said, “Don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, darling. This is only just the beginning.”

Cornelia called to one of the bulkier bandits to come forward him to carry their captive. The bandit nodded as he lifted Felix off the ground and hauled him on his shoulder. After her accomplishments, Cornelia led her group of bandits out of the forest with their hostage in tow. All there was left in the area was Felix’s sword that was left behind. A few moons had past and the weapon was found. It was delivered to Sylvain’s doorstep by one of the messengers of House Gautier. When the Margrave found the sword, he began to tear up, believed that this sword belonged to Felix and cried out, “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”


End file.
